


College (AU) Part 1

by chillerhjemmeisak (justmagnusbane)



Series: SKAM prompts [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, and the evak..., biology buddies, but its very heavy on the sana/isak frienship tbh, but this time in college, this is supposed to be yousana, yeah im obsessed with both of these ships tbf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmagnusbane/pseuds/chillerhjemmeisak
Summary: Sana likes Yousef. Isak knows Yousef. That's it.based on the tumblr prompt: "yousana college au ???"





	College (AU) Part 1

Within her first week of college Sana had decided 100% that she hated Isak Valtersen. Dealing with him at Nissen was one thing, because it was only for one lesson. But now that they both studied the same thing full time, Sana was saddled with him everyday.

Despite what was expected, she didn't hate him because of his tendencyto say things without thinking about them first and it wasn't even because of how annoyingly in love he was with his boyfriend...

No, it was all because of Yousef.

Yousef; who Sana had stupidly thought Isak would forget about. The guy he had spotted on her Facebook but who she prayed he would just... ignore.

Forever.

But no, as luck would have it, Isak's boyfriend was one of Yousef's best friends, meaning Isak was well aware of who he was. And he wasn't afraid to remind her.

Every time he saw her.

“So, I saw Yousef again today. He was chilling with the guys in Even's room. Looked good.”

Sana rolled her eyes at his attempts. “Maybe you should date Yousef with the way you talk about him.”

Isak seemed particularly unfazed today and simply shrugged. “I would actually, but I happen to be in love with some dipshit in media.”

Sana rolled her eyes, burying her head in her biology textbook. “We're in college, Isak. Can't you, for once, focus on your work.”

Isak smirked as he took out an identical textbook. “I survived high school not paying attention, didn't I?”

“Yeah, on a 5” Sana sneered.

“Lies”, Isak protested, waving a hand dismissively as their professor addressed the class. “I got a solid 6”, he whispered directly in her ear.

Sana swatted him away, quickly straightening up before their professor caught her. One day she'd kill Isak Valtersen.

 

…

 

 

Sana quickly learned to seriously fear Isak.

Not in the sort of way that he feared her because _have you seen Isak?_

But she quickly learned that Isak wasn't afraid to play dirty. So, when she showed up outside his dorm ready to help him go through their most recent lecture, she was surprised when the door swung open to reveal Yousef Acar in all his glory.

“Oh! Hei, Sana”, Yousef greeted cheerfully. From the way his eyes widened, it was clear that Isak hadn't informed his guests that she was coming.

“Halla” she said softly, cursing herself for how it came out so breathless.

Yousef beamed, “What are you doing here?”

Sana thought back to Isak and couldn't help the involuntary frown that took over her face. “Well... Isak invited me over to do some work but-”

“-Oh!” Yousef interrupted, his smile dropping. “I'm so sorry Sana, we didn't know! We'll get out of your hair.”

Sana quickly shook her head, eager to avoid everyone noticing her presence. “It's not a big deal”, she promised. “We'll just rearrange.”

Yousef look ready to protest, his mouth opening and closing uselessly, but Isak seemed to beat him to it.

“Sanasol! So nice of you to join, come on in!”

Sana shot Isak a meaningful glare, her biology textbook hanging uselessly and now awkwardly by her side. Isak seemed to spot it and sent her a playful wink.

Sana opened her mouth, whether to shout at Isak or play it off as a mistake she wasn't sure, but she was interrupted by a soft and endlessly cheerful voice.

“Halla Sana”, Even greeted sweetly as he joined his boyfriend and best friend at the door. Throwing his arm over Yousef playfully, he seemed to send her a look that clearly indicated he was just as much involved in this as Isak. “Come inside, we really need a girl to put an end to all this ridiculous boy talk.”

Sana had never felt the desire to run away from Even Bech Naeshiem before, but when he was looking at her so expectantly she desperately wanted an escape. Unable to deny him anything purely because of the smile taking up his entire face, Sana nodded reluctantly.

Isak didn't give her a moment to change her mind and immediately pulled her inside, shouting to the others to alert them of her arrival. The boys all cheered, with Mutta jumping up to give her a way-too-tight hug.

After a while, Sana somehow managed to settle, with Isak and Even slowly dragging themselves away from her and occupying themselves with other tasks; namely making out in Isak's ridiculously small bathroom.

The moment that the door locked behind them, Sana took it upon herself to escape to an unoccupied corner of the room, hastily taking out her phone.

 

_Til Noora, 6:45pm_

Help me!

 

_Fra Noora, 6:47pm_

Hva? What's wrong?

 

_Til Noora, 6:47pm_

I'm stuck at Isak's place.

Yousef is here.

 

_Fra Noora, 6:48pm_

No way! Go say hi

 

_Til Noora, 6:48pm_

NO

Come save me

 

_Fra Noora, 6:50pm_

What? Why?! Yousef is there

 

_Til Noora, 6:51pm_

Exactly!

 

_Fra Noora, 6:51pm_

Stop being a wimp Sana Bakkoush. Go and say hi.

 

“Halla.”

Sana startled, jumping back from Yousef and hitting her back against the wall in surprise. “Uh, hei”, she mumbled awkwardly, rubbing her lower back.

Yousef seemed to notice and looked rather sheepish. “Oh, sorry” he said softly. “You okay?”

“Yeah”, Sana quickly said. “It's no big deal.”

Yousef nodded but didn't look entirely convinced. “So... how are you?”

Sana really hoped that she managed to hide her surprise at that and smiled at him. Yousef must have seen it as encouragement for his smile widened and he took a small step closer to her.

“I'm good... uh, how are you?”

“I'm good... I mean, I'm good too. Yeah”

Sana and Yousef both nodded, silence settling on their shoulders like a boulder, weighing them down. Both looked at one another, waiting for the other to speak and with the silence, tension began to build.

Eventually, Yousef seemed to break and with an awkward chuckle and a scratch to the back of his neck, he spoke. “So... it's good to see you. It's been a while.”

“Yeah”, Sana agreed half-heartedly. “The last time was what? Elias' birthday party?”

“Yeah! With his birthday cake!” Yousef burst into laughter.

Sana giggled, remembering it fondly. “Herregod, yeah! That was so funny.”

Yousef nodded enthusiastically, “I'll never forget his face. Or your parents!”

“I still make fun of him for it”, Sana laughed lightly.

“Good.”

“Yeah”, Sana said, her laughter fading and becoming no more than a breathless chuckle.

Yousef smiled slightly, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the next as the silence once more fell upon them. “Look, Sana... I was thinking and... well, maybe we could do something, y'know? I mean, uh... without Elias- or-or Isak and Even. Or any of those guys, really.”

Sana felt an undeniably flutter in her chest at the look on Yousef's face; so unsure yet so determined, his lower lip bitten to shreds as he continued to step awkwardly from his left foot to his right and back again.

“Uh, sure”, Sana said softly. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she looked up at him and a smile broke across her face when she saw how enraptured he seemed by it. “I'd like that”, she agreed.

“Great!” Yousef beamed. “That's- that's great. I'll... text you, yeah?”

Sana nodded, her smile widening when she noticed the obvious excitement in his eyes. “Yeah. That sounds good, Yousef.”

Yousef smirked slightly, his face twisting into a smile that he was obviously failing to contain. “I'll, uh... talk to you later?”

“Yeah”, Sana giggled softly.

Yousef seemed rooted to the spot but after a moment or two he seemed to shake himself out of it. Grinning and nodding, he backed away and headed back over to Mikael, who greeted him with a 'whoop!' and a hard pat on the back.

Sana tucked her face into her hands as she grinned, shifting so that her back was as much to the boys as possible, lest they catch her doing anything other than frowning.

“So, you said yes, huh?”

Sana spun around, “Hae?”

Isak grinned back at her, his hair wild, lips bitten and a disgustingly in love Even draped across his back. “He asked you out?”

Sana nodded dumbly, unable to speak.

“And you said yes?” Even piped up from where he had buried his head in Isak's neck.

Sana nodded again, her cheeks heating up at the prideful look both Even and Isak sent her.

“Awesome. Then my work here is done”, Isak said proudly, stepping back with his arms spread wide. Even chuckled behind him.

“What are you talking about?” Sana demanded.

Isak looked affronted at her attitude. “What?”

Sana rolled her eyes. “What do you mean your 'work here is done'?”

“I set this up”, Isak said, nodding to his overcrowded room.

Sana simply raised her eyebrow at this point, too exasperated to ask what he meant again. Isak seemed to get her message though, and he grinned ear to ear.

“Well this wasn't all down to chance. I totally understand all the stuff we did in the lecture, I just needed an excuse to get you here. And then I just had to promise the guys free beer and BAM! Movie magic.”

Isak looked particularly happy with himself until he noticed the look on Sana's face.

“I swear Sana, it was all with good intentions”, he defended uselessly, backing away with his hands up. Even buried his face into Isak's neck, giggling.

“Serr?”

“What? I just got you a date. You should be thanking me”, Isak defended wildly as he felt his back hit a wall- well, Even hit the wall but he still hit Even- and was forced to stop.

“Isak Valtersen”, Sana sighed, rolling her eyes for what felt like the 50th time that night alone. “I am going to _kill you.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best (purely because I got caught up in the Biology Buddies friendship and basically forgot the yousana) buttttttt...... i can always write more ;) 
> 
> HMU with any requests, either in the comments below or on tumblr
> 
> Tumblr: chilllerhjemmeisak 
> 
> <3333


End file.
